prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 27, 2015 NXT results
The May 27, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 21, 2015. Summary Kevin Owens wasted no time gloating in the aftermath of his destruction of Sami Zayn at TakeOver: Unstoppable. Just days before his Champion vs. Champion showdown with United States Champion John Cena at Elimination Chamber, the NXT Champion entered the arena to his former friend's music, mocking his mannerisms along the way. Owens ran down Zayn, Cena and Samoa Joe until NXT General Manager William Regal arrived, urging the champion to consider his next words. While Owens began to defend himself from Regal's words, Solomon Crowe arrived on the scene to call out the NXT Champion. Regal was happy to let the two settle their differences in the ring, setting the stage for an exciting main event! Though Bayley was riding high following her tag team victory over Emma & Dana Brooke at TakeOver last week, the tables were turned this week, as she faced Emma in singles action, with “The Total Diva” watching from ringside. While Bayley did her best to counter Emma's assorted dirty tactics, there was little she could do but tap out when she found herself trapped in the Emma Lock. Brooke leapt into the ring after the bell, holding Bayley up so Emma could slap her. Charlotte tried to end the attack on her friend, but the numbers game was too much to overcome. The genetically superior Diva soon found herself on the receiving end of a slap from Emma and a slam from Brooke, ensuring that this rivalry is far from over. One week after helping Blake & Murphy retain their NXT Tag Team Titles, Alexa Bliss unveiled a fierce new look as she accompanied the champions to ringside for their match. The champions enjoyed toying with their opponents this week. Though Samson & Rallis had a brief burst of offense, Blake & Murphy dominated the match, picking up the win after a suplex-frog splash combination. To add insult to injury, the champions dragged Samson back to the corner, where Alexa was waiting to hit her patented Sparkle Splash, putting an exclamation point on NXT's newest partnership. Finn Bálor, the new No. 1 Contender to Owens’ NXT Championship was in action, taking on Tye Dillinger, who showed an aggressive side in the early moments of the bout. However, Bálor was out to send a message to the NXT Champion, and succeeded, stomping his way to victory with the Coup de Grace! As the bell rang for the main event, Owens stepped out of the ring, refusing to fight fair, instead daring Crowe to brawl with him on the arena floor. The hacker obliged, but soon found himself on the receiving end of a flurry of forearms from the NXT Champion. Crowe battled back, staggering Owens with a big strike, but when he went to the top rope, the remorseless champion sent him crashing to the arena floor. Owens exerted his will over Crowe, who valiantly refused to stay down after the NXT Champion repeatedly tossed him out of the ring. Crowe mustered a second wind, getting the NXT Universe behind him with every strike until a furious Owens cut him off and hit the Pop-up Powerbomb to win the bout. The NXT Champion tried to add Crowe to his list of victims after the match, setting him up for the powerbomb into the ring apron, but Samoa Joe put a stop to that. Owens laid out the NXT Championship in the ring, all but begging Joe to get in the ring. But when Joe stepped in, Owens picked up the title and walked out. If Samoa Joe has his way, Owens won't be able to duck him much longer. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Braun Stowman defeated Dash Wilder *Emma (w/Dana Brooke) defeated Bayley by submission (4:20) *Blake and Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Mike Rallis and Elias Samson (3:30) *Finn Balor defeated Tye Dillinger (2:30) *Kevin Owens defeated Solomon Crowe (6:32) Image Gallery NXT_280_Photo_01.jpg NXT_280_Photo_02.jpg NXT_280_Photo_03.jpg NXT_280_Photo_04.jpg NXT_280_Photo_05.jpg NXT_280_Photo_06.jpg NXT_280_Photo_07.jpg NXT_280_Photo_08.jpg NXT_280_Photo_09.jpg NXT_280_Photo_10.jpg NXT_280_Photo_11.jpg NXT_280_Photo_12.jpg NXT_280_Photo_13.jpg NXT_280_Photo_14.jpg NXT_280_Photo_15.jpg NXT_280_Photo_16.jpg NXT_280_Photo_17.jpg NXT_280_Photo_18.jpg NXT_280_Photo_19.jpg NXT_280_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #148 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #148 at WWE.com * NXT #280 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events